A network device may include a control plane component and a data plane component, among other components. The control plane component may be responsible for populating a routing information base (RIB) for processing packets received at the network device, populating a forwarding information base (FIB) based on information included in the RIB, participating in one or more routing protocols, and/or the like. The data plane component may receive the packets, forward the packets based on the information included in the RIB and/or the information included in the FIB, and/or the like.